dalekwindmillfandomcom-20200216-history
Minecraft tardis adventures
Tardis Adventures is the first, and longest running, Minecraft series on the main DW channel. The series' first incarnation took place on a vanilla minecraft server that held the Bukkit Tardis plug-in. The original season ran for 12 episodes before going on a prolonged hiatus due to the loss of recorded footage and the resetting of the server's map. The series was briefly re-booted on the same server with a co-star, Dawid. The second season lasted only two episodes but, like the previous, was once again paused due to footage loss a second time. The series returned in a third season now taking place on a modded single-player world. The original concept of the series was to follow Dylan's journey of crafting a remote control to regain the Tardis that he had lost. However, after learning a trick to retrieve it via commands, the series took on the title's literal meaning, adventures in the tardis. It remained this way until episode 13, in which the original concept somewhat returned, however this time a Tardis needed to be built from scratch. The series returned to the main travelling concept as of episode 15, however Dylan had to reach a number of achievements before being allowed to spawn in an uncraftable Tardis. The mine base The mine base was Dylan's home from episode 1 to episode 3. It was a small, underground space that functioned as the primary base of operations until the recovery of the Tardis. After it's recovery, this base was still used up to episode 12. Mine base 2.0 The next mine base only appeared season 2, which only lasted for two episodes. it contained a common room, a mine, Dylan's massive bedroom and Dawid's room which was made of dirt. Around 9 episodes had been filmed on this server before its sudden disappearance, but only two were ever uploaded as Dylan, once again, lost the files. Wooden house Dylan built a wooden house at the start of Season 3, but it was barely used and acted only as a placeholder and, later on, a land-mark. TARDIS Dylan's first Tardis was based on Matt smith's first design, and was a Bukkit plugin. Dylan had started to customise it with hand-built corridors. Season 2 had no Tardis featured. Dylan has had several Tardis' in the third season, mostly because of the pack's constant updates that delete and corrupt old constructions. USEFUL NOTES * The series, if it does return, may not last naturally for long, due to Dylan's loss of interest in Doctor Who. * Dawid did not return for season 3 as he and Dylan have not been in contact since 2014. The interior of dylans tardis.PNG|The interior of dylans current TARDIS The exterior of dylans tardis.PNG|The exterior of the current tardis, it may change in the future. The interior of his tardis in tardis adventures.JPG|The original interior from the first 12 episodes of tardis adventures The mine base. from tardis adventures|The mine base. Dylan's home from episode 1 to 3